Personal identification information (PII) refers to any representation of information that permits the identity of an individual to whom the information applies to be reasonably inferred by either directly or indirectly. For example, PII may include information that directly identifies an individual such as a name, an address, a social security number or other identifying number or code, a telephone number, an email address, a credit card number, a debit card number, and the like. PII may also include information used to identify specific individuals in conjunction with other data elements, i.e., indirect identification. For example, these data elements may include a combination of gender, race, birth date, geographic indicator, and other descriptors. Additionally, information permitting the physical or online contacting of a specific individual is the same as personally identifiable information. This information can be maintained in either paper, electronic or other media.
Just about every entity such as companies, organizations, and the like, acquires, uses, and stores personally identifiable information in some fashion. Most have it for their own employees and agents, and depending on their area of business, may also have it for a wider group including customers, patients, residents, students, and the like. The loss of PII can result in substantial harm to individuals, including identity theft or other fraudulent use of the information. Misusing, losing or otherwise compromising this data can carry a steep financial cost and damage an organization's reputation. Therefore, the entities must keep their PII secure. Furthermore, entities are not allowed to share personal identity information.
Throughout the drawings and the detailed description, unless otherwise described, the same drawing reference numerals will be understood to refer to the same elements, features, and structures. The relative size and depiction of these elements may be exaggerated or adjusted for clarity, illustration, and/or convenience.